


Melamarimma

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Himring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: "Melamarimma, «Наш Дом» употреблялось в отношении утраченного «дома» в Амане, - но не теми, кто следовал за сыновьями Феанора. Но это слово было создано по образцу c[индаринского] milbar, «любимое жилье», относившегося к местам, наиболее известным и чаще всего посещаемым." (JRRT, PE-17)





	Melamarimma

Корабль отплывал на Запад. Эльф смотрел туда, вперед, - туда, где был Дом. Он возвращался. Несколько десятилетий войны - это все-таки очень много. За это время успеешь хорошо понять, что "дом" - это не только стены и крыша, не только то место, где живешь. И в этом те, кто жил прежде в землях Белерианда, понимали приплывших чуть ли не с полуслова, что бы там ни говорили порой о различии Аманьяр и Уманьяр. Все с этой стороны моря - даже Синдар, казалось бы, никогда прежде не покидавшие этото *дом*... пока он не ушел под воду.  
Впрочем, другие жили там же, а называли домом совсем иные земли - те же, что и он. Теперь они возвращаются: на корабле было примерно поровну эльфов Валинора и Белерианда. Возвращаются, вспоминают, ждут встречи, надеются... Все это, кажется, вложено в то слово, то название...  
\- Melamarimma, - голос справа у борта.  
Он с удивлением обернулся. Он узнал голос - еще бы нет, его обладательница, так уж вышло, руководила изрядной частью погрузки на корабль. Потом она говорила уже меньше и реже, больше - смотрела, но только совсем не вперед. Сейчас - почти строго на север, и там, вдалеке, еще виден небольшой скалистый остров... Он говорил с теми, кто разведывал новую акваторию моря, - это было не обширное, не затонувшее до конца нагорье Тол Фуин, где жили прежде Ангрод, Аэгнор, Берен, - и не тот маленький, абсолютно необъяснимый остров, на котором есть могильный камень с надписью...  
То была едва ли не единственная из не ушедших под воду крепостей Белерианда. (Говорят, где-то в Синих Горах еще вроде бы сохранились изрядно порушенные остатки Дор Карантир...) Точнее - руины крепости на небольшом скалистом острове.  
Да, она была оттуда. Из тех, кто, уходя, был готов отринуть тот дом, что за Морем, зачеркнуть прошлое, начать с чистого листа... И для многих из них этот лист теперь уже дописан. Еще немалое их число - оставалось там, в землях, что не затонули... А она отплывает. И называет "нашим-любимым-домом" ту разрушенную крепость - и с такой силой тоски в голосе, какую нечасто услышишь...  
\- Так зачем же - тогда? - Спросил ее один из спутников. Их было двое, стоявших рядом, и судя по одежде и облику, они были из тех, кто когда-то не решился идти на запад дальше Оссирианда. Они уходили - теперь.  
\- Затем, что прошлое ушло. - Говорившая все так же смотрела вдаль. - Но я буду ждать - возвращения. И тогда я... тогда мы вернемся.  
Волосы у нее были темные, но словно немного с отливом в рыжину, - или так казалось в свете солнца, уже клонившегося к западу?  
Ну что же, теперь ответ известен. Ожидать - не самое худшее занятие, и там, за Морем, есть у кого ему поучиться...  
Но какого возвращения? Затонувших земель - со дна моря? Того, кто повел их за собой в Исход? Или - кого-то еще, кого он, быть может, вовсе не знает, но без кого немыслим свой Дом?...

22:53 24.02.2009


End file.
